


Inside out.

by Stargateloversteph



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8953483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargateloversteph/pseuds/Stargateloversteph
Summary: Sam nearly died again. Jack was powerless to do anything. He had to stand back and watch as Nirtti experimented on her, change her from the inside out. Now she's safe, now she's whole again, all he wants is to hold her, make sure she really is alright.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rsundayr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rsundayr/gifts).



> This came to me after watching the episode Metamorphosis. The concern Jack showed for Sam was quite touching. The looks he kept giving her after her time in the machine, letting her leaning on his shoulder, carrying her to the machine, helping her down when she was restored to full health. I don't think when they got back he would have just let her go home. So this is my take on the after events of the episode.

Jack got home and kicked off his shoes after closing the front door. He threw his keys on the hall table and took his jacket off, carrying it through to the bedroom and throwing it over the chair. Walking to the bathroom, he stood in front of the mirror and leant on the sink staring at his reflection. He had considered taking a shower before he left the mountain, but his need to escape outweighed his need to be squeaky clean. Stripping off, he dumped his clothes in the laundry hamper and headed into the shower. He switched the water on and stepped straight in, not waiting for it to warm up. He was only under the spray a few seconds when it heated up and he felt the hot water hit his back and shoulders. The heat felt good and he let his eyes close, his chin dropping to his chest. 

Several minutes later he opened his eyes and looked down, seeing the water pool at his feet before swirling down the drain. Suddenly he had a mental flashback to several hours earlier when he saw another pool of water. 

"Shit." He cursed as he turned the shower off and jumped out, quickly grabbing a towel. 

Watching as Alabran lay on the infirmary gurney and went from a solid human being to an explosion of water was rather unnerving. Seeing all that water at his feet in the shower had reminded him just how much water the human body was made up of. Drying his back and chest, he wrapped the towel around his waist and left the bathroom, he dreaded to think what he would be like if he tried to get in the bath at his cabin. Standing in his bedroom he finished drying off, pulling on clean boxer briefs and a t-shirt. He was home alone and it was warm, no extra clothes were needed. Looking at his watch he saw it was now way past dinnertime. Take out it was then. 

After phoning for the pizza he grabbed a few bottles of beer from the fridge and deposited them on the coffee table in the lounge. Switching the TV on he sat on the couch and picked the remote up. After flicking through channels he gave up and went on his planner, pulling up The Simpsons marathon he had recorded. The Simpsons, beer, and pizza, what else could be better after a rough mission. A mission that nearly cost him the life of his second in command. The mission that had nearly killed Major Sam Carter right in front of his eyes. Before he could dwell too much on what had happened there was a knock on his front door. Getting up, he made his way to the door, grabbing his wallet from the hall table before he answered it. 

Paying the pizza delivery guy, he kicked the door shut with his foot since his arms were full of pizzas boxes. His stomach gave a loud growl as the smell of the pizzas drifted out the vent holes in the boxes. Taking them in the lounge he put them on the coffee table and opened them both. Just what he needed, food that didn't come in a packet and taste nothing like what the label said. He was going to enjoy this. Three pieces of each later he slumped back into the couch, beer bottle in hand. Definitely not what the doctor ordered but so worth the extra hour he would spend in the gym working it off.

Resting the bottle in between his thighs he let his eyes drift shut, a full stomach and the warmth of the heating was lulling him to sleep. The problem was when his eyes shut his brain replayed mental images he would rather not remember. Carter when they opened the cell door and practically threw her back inside. How she became restless as pain ripped through her body. The sheen of sweat that covered her pale face as he watched her gradually deteriorate before his eyes. How she lay her head on his shoulder and moved up close to him when he ordered her to get some rest. That was nearly his undoing. When he looked down and saw the mop of blonde hair, felt her overly warm body as it pressed against his. It had taken all his willpower and then some to not wrap his arms around her and hold her. 

When they came for him and he had to leave her, he knew he had to, knew he would be more help persuading the other to see past Nirtti's lies and deceit. Yet it tore at his insides, took every remaining ounce of willpower to lie her down and leave her. After Nirrti was killed he was so mad, so angry with Walden for killing her, he was ready to commit murder himself. She was Sam's last hope. When Eagar said he knew how the machine worked, how to fix Carter, he could have literally hugged the man. When he had returned to get her, to take her to the machine, he knew she didn't have long. The sweat was running off her in rivets, her clothing was soaked through. As he scooped her up, he ran as fast as he could back upstairs. How his knees held out he never knew, but they had. 

All he could after placing Sam on the machine was watch. Watch as the machine worked around Sam, reverting her DNA back to the way it was. He saw her features contort in pain several times, her body being manipulated from the inside. What he wouldn't give to swap places, to take away the pain and discomfort she was going through. He stuffed his hand deep in his pockets, balling them into fists, helpless to do anything but watch. When the machine finished and the beam around her dropped away, he stepped forward, offering her his hand. She took it, if only briefly, her fingers grazing his in reassurance. When she had asked if she could take a look at the machine when they were done, he was lost for words. The machine that almost killed her and turned her into nothing but water, and she wanted to take a look at it. He was very pleased when they informed her they would be destroying it, and he completely agreed with them. She gave up with only a small amount of protest, knowing that she wasn't going to win this one when she saw his face.

As they walked back to the gate he stayed impossibly close to her. They were nearly shoulder to shoulder the full way. He asked her a couple of times if she was okay, not believing that after everything she had been through she could really be okay. He knew Janet would turn her upside down, and backside forwards to make sure. Maybe even try and keep her in for a few days to keep an eye on her. Stepping through the gate he stayed beside her, even walking with her to the infirmary when they got back. He had only left her when Janet said he was done and could leave. He gave her one last look over before walking out the infirmary and going through the motions that had led him to sitting on his couch drinking beer alone, when all he really wanted to do was see her, check she was okay.

Why in gods name was he mopping around anyway? He could go check up on his friend, couldn't he? Check to make sure his teammate and second in command was fit and healthy. That's what Colleagues did right? Made sure everyone on their team was okay. Putting his now warm beer on the table he used the remote and switched the TV off. Closing the pizzas boxes he stood up, before changing his mind and sitting back down. Transferring all the pizza into one box he left it on the table and cleared away the empty box and beer bottles. Going to the bedroom he pulled on the first pair of pants he found. He didn't care what pair, they were pants and he was going to Carter's house, she wouldn't care either. He didn't both with socks, instead slipping on his running shoes. Going back into the lounge he picked up the pizza box and headed for the door, he needed to see her, need to reach out and feel her skin. Make sure was indeed back to normal.


	2. Chapter 2

When he pulled onto Sam's street, he scanned the full street looking for somewhere close, but out of direct sight of Sam's door. He had no idea how long he would be there, his truck being there in the hours of darkness was not a good idea in the first place. He managed to find a space around the corner from Sam's on the next street. That way his truck was close, but not too close. Picking up the pizza box from the passenger seat he exited the truck and locked the door. He hadn't thought about it being cold when he left home, his goal was to get to Sam. Shivering against the chill that hit him, he walked quickly around the corner and towards Sam's house.

Approaching the house, he was relieved to see most of the lights on, if not all of them. He was glad he didn't have to pay her electric bill, as he stopped at the end of the path and looked up at the front door. Stealing himself, he strode up the path, only hesitating when he lift his hand to knock the door. He had a reason to be there, a purpose. He was checking on a teammate, even though the voice in his head told him differently. He paused another second before finally rapping hard on the wooden door. He held his breath as he waited for her to open the door, not sure how she would take to his impromptu arrival at her door so late. It didn't take her more than a minute to answer, the locks being undone one at a time. When she opened the door he caught the look of mild surprise on her face before she schooled her features into the perfect mask he was used to seeing. 

“Sir.” Was all she said when she finally gathered her wits and looked at her slightly dishevelled looking CO standing at her door.

“Carter.” He said, looking her up and down as he stood shivering in the wind that blew around him.

“Come in.” Stepping aside to let him past and closing the door once he was in.

“I brought pizza, have you eaten?” Taking in her still pale complex and the dark semi-circles under her eyes. 

“No, I was thinking about it but never actually got around to it.” Turning and walking towards the kitchen.

Jack followed behind her, finally able to take in the way her shoulders seemed to slouch forward and she was dragging her feet slightly. It was then his sudden yearning, the desire that had filled him, ebbed away. She had been through enough, she didn't need him throwing himself at her. When he arrived at the kitchen he watched as she gathered together plates, a bottle of beer, and a can of diet soda. He waited to see which direction she was intending to lead them to, and was more than a little surprised to find it wasn't the lounge or dining room.

“Emm, Carter. Where are we going? The dining table is that way, and so is the lounge.” Stopping dead in his tracks as she entered her bedroom. 

Jack stood, slack-jawed in the doorway, his eyes scanning over the room. The room was so her, from the perfectly neat and tidiness, to the military laid out products on her dressing table. His attention was drawn to the TV on the wall. He couldn't hide the smile when he saw what was on. 

“You not only have a TV in your bedroom, you watch The Simpson on it as well.” Now distracted by the animated characters on the screen. 

“I thought we were eating pizza.” She called out to him as she pulled off her robe and getting on the bed. 

Look back at where she had been stood, he was again stunned as he took in all the creamy white skin she had on show now her robe was in a heap on the floor. She was wearing a figure hugging tank top, which due to its fit showed she was wasn't wearing a bra. He couldn't help it, his eyes automatically travelling down to the two mounds that were sitting a little lower on her frame now there was nothing to hold them in place. He was shocked when he heard a groan, more so when he realised it had come from his own mouth. 

“Carter, what cha doing?” Trying to sound casual as his heart rate increased and his groin gave a definite twitch.

“I am sitting in bed, watching TV, about to eat pizza and drink soda.” She answered innocently as if he saw this sight every day.

“Right, I'll just leave you to it.” Knowing they would be heading into dangerous territory if he moved into the room. 

“I invited you in. I thought it would be nice to just relax, eat pizza, and talk about why you're here.” Tucking her legs under the covers and sitting back.

“Carter, you sure about this?” Not moving from the doorway. 

“Sir, with all due respect. I yet again nearly died. I am a little past the point of giving a shit today. So either come in, sit down and eat pizza, or stand there, tell me why you're here and then I can go back to watching TV and snuggling.” Looking her CO up and down before she slid down the bed and wrapped herself in a cocoon with her duvet.

Jack just shrugged, he could do this, he was an adult. Walking over he kicked his shoes off and sat on the edge of the bed. Placing the box on the bed he opened it and looked at Sam. All he could make out was a mass of blonde hair sticking out from the black and white cover of the duvet. Reaching in he picked up a piece of pizza and cursed. Sam moved a little to look up at him when he swore.

“What?” Looking at the hand that held the pizza slice.

“It's cold, never thought about that in my haste to get here and see, I mean to check you were okay.” Quickly scolding his mouth and brain for not being on the same page. 

“I can do cold pizza, we've eaten worse.” Sitting back up a little more so she could unwrap an arm from the duvet.

“Point taken.” Passing her the piece in his hand.

As he passed her the piece, their fingers touched, only the tips of his on her fingers but it was enough to send a shiver through both their bodies. Jack pulled his hand away, taking another piece out the box and moving so he was half sat on the bed, one foot still resting on the floor. He didn't really want the pizza, yet he needed something to occupy his hands. He took his time eating the cold pizza, watching out the corner of his eye as Sam devoured the other 2 slices before pausing and looking at the last piece and then him.

“You have it, looks like you need it.” Smiling as she grabbed the last piece and took a big bite.

Standing up he went back to the kitchen with the empty box, stopping at the bathroom on the way back to the bedroom to grab a pack of wipes and towels. Stopping on Sam's side of the bed he opened the wipes and passed her one, seeing the puzzled look on her face at the wipe.

Sam moved closer to him and looked at the pack of wipes before looking up and him.

“Makeup wipes,” taking the wipe and rubbing the grease from her hands and fingers before wiping her mouth. 

Jack took the wipe and passed her the towel, watching as she rubbed her hands and offered him it back. He stood looking down at her, the duvet now pooled around her waist. The view was definitely worth it. He wasn't sure if she was aware of the fact, but her top while covering the basics, did less else. He could see the tops of her breasts, the contrast of the pale skin against the dark coloured material doing very strange things to his insides. Jack screwed his fingers tightly into his palms, his earlier need to touch her coming back full force. Sam sensed Jack's mood shift, his eyes now glued to her chest. She looked down and saw just why he was having so much trouble. She hadn't even thought the top was that revealing when she put it on. 

“You want to watch some TV?” Her voice coming out a little high pitched as she dragged her eyes up Jack's body, stopping to admire the bulge in his pants. 

Jack did a cross between a grunt and a growl before walking around the bed and stopping. Sitting on the edge of the bed he got comfortable, but kept a safe distance between Sam and himself, if there was such a thing when he was sat on her bed with her. Sam got herself all snuggled up with the duvet again, her head and face the only things visible again. Jack settled back against the headboard, his right hand resting on his stomach while his left was on the bed. He did try his best to watch the TV, it was, after all, The Simpsons. Yet the woman beside him was a lot more appealing. He made it through one episode before he gave up trying to watch the TV and instead turned his gaze to Sam. 

She had slowly slid down the bed and was now in a curled up position, her head very close to his left hand. He couldn't stop himself even if he wanted to, his hand reaching for her out of a primal, deep-seated need. He expected her to move when his hand rested on of her head, yet she didn't. Feeling bolder, he moved his fingers over her hair, letting the short blonde strands play through his fingers. As his fingers moved, the tip of one stroked the top of her ear. He froze when she moved, expecting her to either jump up and kick his ass or at the very least demand to know what he was doing. She didn't, instead of moving closer and partial uncovering herself from the duvet. It wasn't until she stopped moving that he saw she was asleep. 

His left hand was still hovering in midair, frozen when she moved. He looked where he could put it now Sam had moved closer, not sure which piece of Sam's skin would be the least tempting. Lovering it slowly back to her head, he moved the strands of hair that had fell across her face, his fingers caressing her cheek as he did it. Sam moved again, this time from lying alongside him to actual resting her head in his lap. She draped her arm over his thighs, her hand finding a perch in the waistband of his sweatpants. Her nails scraped the skin on his hip causing him to suck in his breath. The stirring in his groin from earlier was back, full force. Looking her over just made him grow harder when he saw her top had become twisted and dislodged one of her breasts. He knew if she moved her head she would catch him, there was no hiding his obvious desire for the woman now curled around him. He was literally pinned under her, his erection near enough nudging her head and her left breast now on full display. 

He tried to move, he didn't want her waking up and finding he was rock hard against her head flashing her perfectly rounded, erect nippled breast. The problem was his attempt at movement made her move. He was so busted now, especially after her head came in contact with his erection and he hissed loudly.   
Sam rolled over, her head still in his lap but now facing him. If she opened her eyes she was going to get and eye of full of not so little Jack, at full attention. 

“Shit.” He moaned, trying to slot his hand between his erection and Sam's head.

This was not how things were supposed to work. He was supposed to wine and dine her. Or at least retire before she got an eye full of his cock. 

“Sir.” Came the sleepy response as he looked down and saw two big blue eyes looking up at him. 

“I am so dead.” He managed to whisper somewhat hoarsely at the effect Sam's voice had on him. “Carter, I can explain.” Still looking down at her, his eyes moving between his groin and her face.

Sam moved her hand up to rub her eyes, the back of her hand brush against his. Her eyes darted between his face and his hand, which was doing a very bad job of hiding anything. 

“I take it watching The Simpsons didn't cause that?” Licking her lips, but leaving her hand resting against his.

“No, your head, other hand, and that did.” Locking eyes with hers before getting her to follow his eyes gaze down to her exposed breast. 

“Ah,” watching and feeling her nipple tighten when they both looked at it. “My hands haven't done anything, yet.” Her sultry tone causing his cock to jump against his hand, which in turn rubbed against hers. 

“Carter, don't start something we can't finish.” A warning tone in his voice.

“Oh, I always finish what I've started.” Turning the hand in front of her face over and gripping hold of his.

“Carter,” he hissed through gritted teeth. “I didn't come here for,” looking at both hands now cupping him.

“So, why did you come?” Gripping his hand and removing it from his groin so she could get a better look.

“To see you, check on you, make sure you really were okay.” Knowing that he was at least giving her half a truth.

“So what, you thought by me inviting you in here, into my bedroom, into my bed, I was what? Tired, overworked, still not right. You were there today, how close did I get? How far gone was I before you managed to put me in that machine? How many more trips through the gate is it going to be before one of us doesn't come back through, or comes back through in a box. I am sick of waiting, sick of wanting what is right in front of me, literally, but I can't have.” Emphasising her point by grabbing hold of Jack and squeezing. 

Jack's head fell back as Sam cupped him, her fingers seeming to find the weeping head through this his shorts and sweatpants. His whole body tensed, his groin launching towards the contact he desired the most. She smiled, her thumb coming away damp from the pre-cum seeping through his clothing. Sam let go completely and sat up, pulling her top off since it had already revealed half her chest. 

“I think nearly dying has earned me the right to take what I want.” She smiled, moving to straddle Jack's thighs.

“You don't have to take it, I'm more than happy to screw you.” Growling as he pulled her against his chest.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack wasn't sure if he was dreaming or not. He had come to Carter's house, to check on her, maybe get a hug, a snuggle on the couch while they watched a film. Never in his wildest, okay maybe wildest dreams, had he pictured the scene that was now in front of him. Sam was now straddling his thighs, his legs stretched out on her bed. She was now topless, having removed it before she sat on him. His hands were resting on the bed at his sides, he wanted to touch but didn't want the dream to end. He was sure he was drooling, his mouth hanging open as his tongue darted out and licked his very dry lips. Sam was smirking.

“Sir, have I finally rendered you speechless?” Running her hand up over his chest and under his jaw, pushing up gently to close his mouth.

“I just normally wake up at this point.” Finally finding his voice, albeit squeakily. 

“Oh, I promise, you're awake, very much awake.” Reaching between then and sliding her hand down into the front of his sweatpants.

She didn't go inside his shorts, wanting to postpone actually touching him until she could properly see him. As she stroked the back of her hand over his erection his hips bucked, his hands shooting off the bed to rest on her hips. Her smile grew wider when he finally responded, not just with her hands. Feeling him through his shorts, she knew he was bigger than she had had previously. He was longer, had more girth than she used to. She was definitely going to be stretched taking him inside. The thought turned her on, her juices flowing freely making her vagina throb and her panties wet. Wrapping her fingers around his erection, she slowly pumped from tip to base and back again, feeling his grip on her hips getting tighter. She watched his eyes shut, and could hear him hiss through his teeth. 

“Carter, you will be the death of me.” Opening his eyes and staring straight at her.

“Not just yet, I need to feel this,” giving his cock a gentle squeeze, “inside me, stretching and filling me.” Seeing his control finally give as he shot towards her, his lips impact with hers. 

Their lips met in a frenzied kiss. Licking, teasing, nipping, at the other. Soon tongues were learning the feel of the others mouth, the taste of them. After several minutes the kissing seemed to ease, the rush of finally locking lips had passed. Jack's hands had travelled up and down her back as they kissed, finally stopping on her rib cage just below her breasts. The tips of his fingers were touching the delicate skin where her breasts joined her body. He slowly caterpillar walked his hands and fingers over her breasts, leaving a trailing of fire in his wake. When he finally had a breast cupped in each hand he stopped, looking at her face and then his hands. When he didn't move, Sam pushed her chest out, her breasts pushing further into his hands, her erect nipples scraping against his palms.

“Touch me, sir.” The sir coming out automatically.

Jack wasn't sure what did it. If it was the way her voice sounded like velvet or the way it sounded when she said, sir. All he knew was she was his and he wanted all of her. Squeezing each breast independently, he the. squeezed them both together, before easing his hands away and taking her hard, peaked nipples between his forefingers and thumbs. It was Sam's turn to moan now, electric currents running through his fingers, into her nipples and straight to her crotch. She rotated her hips, push down onto Jack's thighs trying to get some pressure on her centre. When Jack saw what she was doing he took matters out of her hands.

Seconds later Sam found herself flat on her back, Jack settled above her. He had a hand each side of her head propping him up, his lower body nestled between her spread thighs. Now he was in control of the ride. Bending his head he brushed his lips over her, not giving her a chance to return the kiss as he moved across her jaw and down her neck. He kissed, licked, and gently sucked her neck, making sure he never left a mark until he reached her collarbone. He kissed all across to her right shoulder, kissing back half way and stopping. It was here he claimed her as his, his teeth and mouth marking her smooth pale skin. He heard her make a sound as he bit down, sure she was shocked at his action. He removed his mouth from her body, letting his tongue lick over the bite, soothing the reddened skin. He pulled back and looked down at the mark, smiling as she lifted a hand to run two fingers over it. He watched her judge the distance between the bite and her neck, making sure it would be covered by her t-shirt. When she was sure it would be, she looked up at him and shook her head, her fingers still resting on the mark. He knew she would comment about it later, but know she had a feral dark look in her eyes like she wanted to eat him or ride him into oblivion. He could live with either of both. When he was sure she was satisfied his mark wouldn't be seen, she wrapped her arms up and around his neck and drew him back down to her. She kissed him, sucking on his bottom lip until he moved away and kissed back down to her chest. 

Moving his hands one at a time, he placed them either side of her chest, his thumbs stroking her rib cage making her squirm. He stored the knowledge that she was ticklish away for a later date, his mouth working its way to her nipples. When he reached her left one, he placed a very light kiss on the tip of her nipple before swiping his tongue over it. She arched her back, pushing her breast in his face. Swiping her nipple once more with his tongue, he covered as much of her breast with his open mouth as he could and sucked hard, pulling her nipple and areola into his mouth. He suckled like a newborn at its mother's breast, feeling her grip on his hair tightly to secure his head in place. He sucked and lavished her left breast, his mouth never letting go of her. He slowly worked her breast out his mouth, letting go of her nipple after nipping it with his teeth. She still held his head, but moved it across her chest, wanting him to give her other breast the same attention. He obliged of course, only slightly worried she would have a bald patch where she gripped his hair. 

When he was finished showering her breasts with attention, he kissed his way down her chest to her abdomen, circling her belly button before his tongue darted inside the small hollow. Her body drew back from his tongue, her hand still holding tightly to his hair. He had found another part of her body he needed to explore when his cock wasn't itching for release. Placing one final kiss on her taut abdomen he sat up a little, taking the weight off his arms. She finally had to let go of his hair, her hands sliding down his shoulders and stopped on his waist. His knees wouldn't thank him now they were bearing his full weight, he could deal with that later, much later. When he was balanced on his lower legs, he looked up and down her body, taking in everything from her bed tousled hair, bite on her shoulder, heaving pick tinged chest, peaked brown nipples, and then finally back to her sparkling blue eyes.

He smiled when he locked eyes with her, he wanted to watch her as he removed the last of her clothes. Hooking his thumbs in the waistband of her pyjamas pants he dragged them down her legs, moving backwards slowly until he found the foot of the bed and stood up to pull them off completely. Bending at the waist he took her right foot in his hand and kissed first the sole, then the bridge of it, tasting her skin with his tongue. He put her foot down and did the same to the left, but didn't stop kissing until he had moved back up her body to mid thigh. He stopped then, making sure she was looking at him as he put his face between her thighs and inhaled deeply through his nose. 

Sam watched his eyes darken even more than they already were, the chocolate brown now gone, replaced by a midnight black. She could see on his face he could smell her, her panties now dripping with her arousal. God, she needed this man more than she needed her next breath. He took another deep breath in through his nose, slowly blowing the air back out his mouth onto her crotch. She bucked as the warm air hit the material, her vagina weeping more and her clit aching to be touched. The next thing she knew he had buried his face in her crotch, sucking on her panties, clit and vagina hood as he drank from her. 

She tasted like heaven, so divine he never wanted to stop. Her taste and smell flooded his senses, both making a beeline straight to his cock. He could feel her rocking against his mouth, her hands finding perch in his hair again. He slowed his assault, placing tender kisses on the dripping fabric before putting his hands either side and pulling hard. The scrap of material gave way, ripping on both sides at the hip. He pulled the material away and looked up, seeing Sam hadn't even lifted her head. Obviously not her favourite panties then. With the barrier gone he could gaze down on the most secret, most intimate part of her. He needed to see better, see more of her, open her up to his eyes. Putting a hand under each thigh he pushed up and out over, bring Sam's feet up to her ass before letting her legs fall open to and to the side

He took in every detail. Every short well kept dark hair, the dark skin around her very prominent clit, the shape her vagina lips were as the came down and covered the entrance to heaven. After making sure he had memorised every detail, he dived straight back in, full face into her crotch. He stroked his tongue up and down, from her clit to just below her vagina lips. He slowly dragged it back and forth, alternating the pressure he applied on each stroke. He could hear her ragged breathing, feel her grip on his head get tighter, taste the never ending river of juices that were flowing out of her. With his middle and forefinger, he parted her vagina lips, exposing her tight pink hole to him. With his other hand, he rested his forefinger against the opening and pushed inside. He inched in slowly, taking his time to feel her muscles move and contract on his finger. He watched as his finger slowly disappeared inside, only stopping when it was fully inserted. He pulled it back out just as slowly, stopping just before the tip popped back out. He worked it in out and out several times, before adding his middle finger and pushing back inside. 

“Shit, you're tight.” Her vice-like grip on his fingers making him nearly shot his load in his pants. 

He pumped his fingers several times, slipping and sliding inside as her juices coated his fingers. He could feel she was close, her muscles getting tighter as he moved a little faster. Soon he was pumping her hard, the rest of his hand slapping against her body. He wanted her to cum so he could watch her come apart before his very eyes, knowing he was responsible. He bent and took her clit in his mouth, working his tongue over it before sucking on it. That was all she needed, the extra pressure sending her body into a frenzy. He swore blind she had broken his fingers as her body clamped down on them. Yet he didn't care, she looked like an angel as her body spasmed and convulsed through her pleasure. He vaguely heard her call out when she came, his hearing slightly muffled as her legs locked around his head. As she slowly came back from her orgasmic high, her grip on him loosened and he lifted his head fully. His fingers were still inside her, small ripples still coursing through her body. He pulled them out slowly bring them up to his face when he had. He saw her look at him with slightly glazed eyes, she was still riding the wave as it crested. He didn't both doing it for the show, he just opened his mouth and put both fingers in, sucking loudly at the juices on them. 

When he was done he stood up, his knee making an odd clicking sound as he did. She was watching his every move now, watching to see what he did next. Wiping his wet hand up and down his pants he didn't use any grace as he pushed both his pants and shorts off together. His erection sprung free, bobbing as he moved the clothes from around his ankles. He stood straight when he was done, letting Sam looking him over as he had done with her. She licked her lips seductively before sitting up.

“My turn to play.” She smiled, inching her way towards him. 

Oh boy, he was in for the ride of his life.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam sat at the foot of the bed and studied the man stood naked and at attention so to speak in front of her. Even after everything his body had been put through, he was still in fine shape. She started at his feet and worked up over. His legs were white compared to the rest of him, yet still, a sight to behold. Due to spending a lot of time walking and running off-world he had very well muscled calves. Looking at his knees she saw the scar that ran across one from his surgery, just the sight of it made her wince. Next came his thighs, again well defined and muscular. Looking up she feasted her eyes on his very thick, long and erect cock. She licked up lips, her clit giving a twitch as she imagined him pumping into her hard and fast. She had to drag her eyes upwards and away from his cock as it jumped and twitched under her scrutiny.

He was flexing his fingers, he wanted to hold her, touch her, slip inside her tight channel and ride out his release. But he stood as patiently as he could, waiting not being his most valued asset. His stomach was just as perfect, his well worked for six packs rippling as she watched him shift under her gaze. The sparse silver chest hair only made him look sexier. His long tanned arms hung at his sides, his fists stilled balled. She loved his hands and long fingers. The things them hands had done, both out in the field and just minutes ago to her body. He really did have talented hands. Finally, she looked at his face, his chiselled jaw line, defined nose which she knew had been broken a couple of times, to his salt and pepper hair. When she first met him it was brown, the years and the things they had done showing more in his hair colour. The scar that ran across his eyebrow, and the chocolate brown eyes, all making up the irresistible man that stood before her. 

She wanted to taste him, feel his length and gauge his size in her mouth. She could see the pre-cum seeping from the tip of his cock, more so when he twitched. Reaching out with both hand she put one on each hip, drawing him close to her. She could smell him, the salty aroma of his seed, the base soap he had got washed with, and the smell that was uniquely Jack. She looked up at him as she stuck her tongue out and licked the slit at the tip of his cock, tasting him for the first time. She moaned at the taste, licking him again as one of his hands came to tangle in her hair, holding her close to him. When she opened her mouth and took in just the engorged head, it was his turn to make a noise, growling ‘fuck’ as she sucked gently. His fingers tightened in her hair, yet he didn't try and direct her, make her take more of him in her mouth. Having a cock rammed in your mouth was not pleasant, she had been there and done that. That was one of the reasons she didn't do the whole oral sex, cock sucking thing much. Most men demanded, yet Jack as always, seemed to know what she liked, what she wanted. 

When she did let her lips slowly work down his cock and take him as fully as she could in her mouth, she felt him hit the back of her throat as his hips made an involuntary lunge forward. She couldn't stop the gag reflex so she pulled back slightly. She stopped and felt his fingers stroke her scalp, a mumble of sorry when she turned her eyes upwards to look at him. She just circled her tongue around his cock, before starting to move back and forwards on him, sucking and licking as she went. Cupping his ball sack, she gave it a squeeze, feeling how hard and full they were. When he came she was going to get a full load, judging by how well hung and heavy he felt. She could feel him growing harder, longer, if that was even possible. 

“Carter,’ she heard him moan as he lifted his other hand to rest on her cheek to stop her taking him in her mouth again.

She stopped and slowly drew back, her mouth making a popping sound as she released him. He let go of her face and hair and took hold of the top of her arms, using his hold to get her to stand up. When she was stood in front of her he leant in and kissed her, letting her work her tongue in his mouth so he could taste himself. He cupped her ass and pulled her flush against his body, his cock settling on her stomach as his chest hairs scratch her nipples. 

“I want to be inside you the first time Sam.” The use of her given name string a need in her she wasn't aware she had. 

Somehow she managed to turn them both around as they kissed, Jack's calves hitting the bed. She stopped kissing him just long enough to place both hands on his chest and guide him backwards to lie on the bed. She let him get settled before crawling her way up his body, letting her boobs brush across his cock as she went. She stopped when her groin was in line with his, her hands either side of his shoulders. She looked at him before sitting up fully, pinning his cock between them. She was wet, very wet, causing him to slip and slide against her folds and clit. She hissed when the head of his cock nudged her clit, she was getting close again. Moving so she still had him pinned, she rose up a little and used her knees to support herself. When she lifted up his cock sprang free, brushing against her hot, wet, and ready centre. Jack rested his hands on her hips, watching as she snaked a hand between them and took a firm hold of him. She stroked the tip of his cock through her wet folds, coating him in her juices. Jack's grip on her hips tightened, her pale skin turning a little red where his fingertips dug in. After a few seconds, she positioned him at her opening and looked up at him. She didn't speak, neither did he, they just looked at each other as they always did, words never needing to be said. 

She dropped down slightly, the swollen head of Jack's cock pushing past the tight skin at her entrance and slipping just inside. She paused, watching the emotions playing across Jack's, the need and desire that flowed and ebbed from his eyes. Moving again she took a little more of him inside, feeling her body adjust to his length and girth. She didn't rush, did suddenly drop down and take all of him. She savoured their first joining, the feelings and emotions that came with it. Dropping down the last inch, she was finally seated on Jack's groin, her body and his now flush. 

“Oh, Jack.” She sighed, her voice sounding almost whimsical. 

She flexed her internal muscles, contract around Jack's cock causing him to buck. Rocking her hips gave her a little leverage to work Jack's cock when it was still inside. He was even closer now, along with her own impending orgasm. Resting her hand on his chest, she used his body as leverage to start riding him, taking him deep and hard on every thrust. Soon she was panting, her own need driving her. Jack let her thrust a few more times before he flipped them both and hovered above Sam. He didn't stop or waste time, kneeling between her thighs and parting her lips with his finger so his cock could slip back inside. He didn't ram, but pushed inside slow, making sure she took all him. When he started to thrust he could feel the slap of his balls against her, which seemed to spur them both on little more. He quickened the pace, his balls contracting as they prepared for release. Sam slotted a hand between and pushed her thumb against her clit, before circling the bundle of nervous. She did that a couple of times before her internal walls clamped down on Jack's cock and she screamed his name as she climaxed. Her playing with herself set Jack off, then when his cock got squeezed when she came, it was game over. He thrust once, twice, and his cock exploded, his seed filling Sam.

Sam wasn't sure if it was seconds, minutes or hours later when she felt Jack slip out of her, a trickle of their combined juices flowing from her as he did. Jack went to move away from her when she grabbed his arms.

“Stay.” She asked him, her eyes half open.

“I'll be back.” Dropping a kiss on her forehead as he got off the bed.

Sam watched as he headed for the bathroom, closing the door over but not shutting it. She didn't move, just lay still as her body came down from its high. She heard a tap being turned and running water. She caught the sound of Jack peeing, even over the running water. When he was done he flushed, and she heard the distinct sound of the seat being lowered back down. The tap was turned off and she heard water swirling around the small sink and down the drain. Jack then appeared at the bathroom door, towel in one hand, washcloth in the other. Sam was puzzled at his intentions until he sat on the bed level with her hip, looking down at her still uncovered groin. He locked eyes with her and silently asked permission. It was a very intimate thing to do, and no other man had ever considered, let alone offered, to do it. Sam just gave a slight nod of her head and opened her legs wider. 

When Sam gave Jack her permission he dropped the towel on the bed and leant over Sam's leg. The washcloth was warm when it touched Sam's still sensitive folds and clit, causing a tremor to run through her. She held her breath as Jack cleaned away the juices trickling out of her. She was so touched by his gesture that she felt tears in the corner of her eyes. She somehow managed to rein in her emotions and stop them bubbling to the surface. When he was sure she was clean he patted her dry just as gently. When he was satisfied, he stood up and threw the washcloth and towel in the laundry hamper before turning back to the bed. Sam patted the bed beside her and lifted her hand towards Jack, inviting him to join her. Jack picked the duvet up from the floor and covered Sam with it before climbing in beside her. He turned on his side to face her, not sure how she wanted to do this new thing they had started. Jack suddenly found his arms full of Sam, her body moulding to his. She rested her head on his shoulder, her face turned into his neck. Jack pulled her close, hugging her tightly. They fitted together like jigsaw pieces, designed to be together. Jack felt Sam yawn against his neck, her body growing heavy in his arms. 

“Sleep, that's an order.” Kissing her head and stroking up and down her back. 

“Yes, sir.” Sam yawned out as she drifted off to sleep. 

Jack watched her sleep for a while. Feeling her steady breaths on his neck, her chest rising and falling against his chest. She had come back from the brink of death, and now she was naked and asleep in his arms. Maybe the mission wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
